


Study Session

by RedJester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All in the Family, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, M/M, Questioning, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Twincest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJester/pseuds/RedJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins steamroll over Percy as he questions his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

Percy sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing tired eyes as he contemplated the pile of manuscripts in front of him. The dark and empty Gryffindor common room was doing nothing to keep him awake, and with a potion's exam fast approaching he couldn't afford the liberty of sleep—couldn't afford to let anyone know how far behind he was. Fred and George's string of pranks created to keep the students from studying (thus lowering the curve) had failed on everyone except Percy, who found himself cleaning up after and covering the twins' tracks more often than he found himself studying. His potions grade was suffering the hardest blow.

"Perfect Percy," he mumbled. "What a joke."

Added to his stress of classes was the most recent owl that arrived from his mother. He dug around in the pile on the desk and pulled out the small parchment. "Hi, Percy, I just thought I'd send you some treats to tide you over for a few weeks. Don't worry so much about school. I'm sure you're doing wonderful." (unintentional sting number one) "How are things going at Hogwarts? All I hear from Ron and Ginny is talk of Harry, and the twins... you know how unreliable they are. Are there any prospective girlfriends on the horizon?" The message kind of died off in Percy's mind after that sentence since his mother had obviously arrived at her intended topic.

How does on tell one's mother, he mused, that one might not really be 100% interested in having a prospective girlfriend, and that maybe boys are possibly— The indecisive thought was cut off as the portrait hole to the tower opened and two boys stumble through arm in arm.

"Percy!" Fred greeted enthusiastically and broke from his twin to walk over to his older brother. "Just the boy we're looking for. Say, do you think—"

"You could help us out?" George asked, seamlessly finishing his brother's sentence. "We're in a bit of a bind in our Defense Against the Dark Arts course, and we were wondering if—"

"You still have your old notes so that... we could..." Fred's question lurched to a halt as the annoyance on Percy's face fully registered. "What has you all steamed up?"

Percy sighed and put on his best authoritative expression, shaking a parchment at them as he spoke. "What has me so 'steamed up' is that you two—"

George reached over and grabbed the paper from his older brother's hand. "Ah. A letter from mom. Here's the problem. 'Hi, Percy blah blah blah. I'm sure you're doing wonderful blah blah blah." George passed the paper to his twin as Percy made a lurch to get it back.

"'Are there any prospective girlfriends...' Oh! Here it is. Feeling inadequate because you don't have a girlfriend to tell mom about, Perce?"

"Oh, please." Percy sat back in his chair with a thud. "I'm hardly interested in girls right now."

"In boys, then?" Fred leered.

A burning color rose up Percy's neck and he immediately damned his Weasley coloration. "Not entirely," he squeaked.

George raised an eyebrow. "'Not entirely?' My my my, Percy, are you unsure?"

Fred slid up next to his twin and snuck an arm around his waist. "Oh, I think he's more sure than he's letting on. He just doesn't want to damage his perfect image."

"Oh, to hell with my perfect image." Percy spat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, I don't think this is any of your business."

"You're our brother."

"It's our business."

"We can help."

Percy shook his head. "Just because you're my brothers doesn't mean—What do you mean by, 'we can help?'"

"Just watch." George tossed his older brother an evil grin and then leaned over to claim his twin's lips with his own.

George pulled Fred tight against him and let his hands wander to the other boy's lower back. The two drew the kiss out as long as possible, their entire bodies kept in a constant ebb and flow motion which mirrored the actions of their unseen tongues.

When they finally drew apart, the twins looked at their open-mouthed brother with raised eyebrows.

"Which side of the fence are you on now?" George asked.

Percy snapped his mouth shut and shook his head as though trying to clear the image of his brothers' kiss. "That didn't accomplish anything, and I still don't think it's any of your business."

Fred broke from his brother's embrace and walked up to Percy, crawling into the boy's lap and straddling his hips before Percy could stop him. He wiggled as though situating himself and then grinned at what he felt. "Oh, we certainly accomplished something," he shot over his shoulder to George and heard a soft laugh in response.

"Fred, get off me."

"Aww, come one, Percy," George said, moving around behind his older brother. "We're trying to clear some things up for you."

"I think you're just confusing the matter."

"How so?" Fred asked, rotating his hips slowly and placing a delicate kiss at the junction of Percy's neck and collarbone.

Percy gasped slightly. "You're my brothers."

"That hasn't stopped *us* before." George leaned around Percy and kissed Fred gently on the lips.

"Oh, Gods." Percy let his head drop back as Fred continued circling his hips, grinding his erection insistently upon Percy's.

As soon as George saw his older brother's exposed neck, he dropped to his knees and began kissing it, occasionally meeting up with Fred's mouth and twisting tongues lovingly.

Urged by the boy beneath him, Fred increased the pace until a strangled moan burst from Percy's throat and Fred felt a touch of wetness seeping through his pants. "Decision made." The twin observed and then laid a light kiss on his older brother's lips before climbing off him.

George got to his feet and linked arms with his twin. "Are you ready for bed?"

Fred grinned. "More than ready. I think I'm gonna burst."

"I'll help you out with that in a minute. G'night, Perce."

Percy opened his eyes and glared at the twins. "How long have you two been doing stuff like this?"

"Long enough." Fred shot over his shoulder as the two began to walk away. "Good luck on your test."

Suddenly, Percy's bones regained their solidity and he sat up quickly. "I'd forgotten about it!"

"Don't study too hard."

"Sweet dreams."

The twins voices faded as they headed up the stairs, and Percy turned surreally back to his parchments, trying to ignore the sticky spot between his legs. His eyes alighted on the parchment from Mrs. Weasley and a wry grin spread across his face as he crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash. Even if he failed his test, he'd learned an astonishing amount in one study session.


End file.
